Just A Stupid Bet
by Completely Original Pen Name
Summary: Kyle and Cartman make a deal with each other. It leads to porn. Such originality. Rated M for poorly written sex. Also this story is told from first person so if you don't like that kind of stuff keep scrolling.


"Can you just leave me the fuck alone?" I demand, slamming my fist down on the table.

"Aww, poor Kylie-wiley can't take a few Jew jokes!" The bane of my existence said, using the same kind of voice with me that most old ladies use with babies.

"Calling me a dumbass Jew when I say I'm having trouble with my homework isn't a JOKE." I say, wondering why I'm even bothering with this stupid argument.

"Whatever. You're a pussy, Kahl." Cartman smirks at me, and I roll my eyes.

I look back to my text book. Fucking geometry is hard as fuck.

After a few minutes of me carefully concentrating, I feel Cartman breathing on me.

"What. The. Fuck. Do. You. Want?" I demand, gripping my pencil tightly.

"Kahl, Kahl, Kahl... This shit is easy." Cartman says in an amused tone.

"Oh, fuck you, fatass." I say.

"I bet you'd like that, you little slut."

My eyes widen, and I turn around to face Cartman, bumping my arm on the side of the desk. I let out a pained yelp.

"Fucking weakling." Cartman says with a cruel chuckle.

"Shut UP, fucking FATASS! And for the record, NOBODY, including me, would want to fuck you." I say, rubbing my side where it made contact with the desk.

"I bet you couldn't even handle a good, dry fucking." Cartman is smirking at this point, the kind that makes me want to slap it right off his fat face.

"Neither could YOU! Your pain tolerance is lower than a fucking baby's." I want to slap myself now as well, for continuing with this stupid, stupid argument.

"Fine, if you truly feel that way..." Cartman's smirk is still there. Ugh. "I challenge you, Kahl."

"What kind of challenge?" I demand.

"I fuck your scrawny Jew ass, and see if you can take it. If you can, I'll let you fuck me, just so I can prove to you that I can take it." Cartman explained. "If you can't handle it, you have to give me access to it at least once every three days for a month."

"What the actual FUCK is wrong with you?" I stand up so I can look the fucking fatass face-to-face.

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with me." Cartman crosses his arms over his chest. Oh, how good it would feel to punch him right in the jaw...

"Ugh... Fine... Whatever... If I win, then you have to promise not to make any sort of anti-Jewish comments to me for the rest of the school year." I give him my own smug smirk, and his wavers slightly.

"...Fine." Cartman puts his arms down at his sides. "Not that you'll win or anything..."

"I highly doubt you'll be able to take a dick, Cartman." I say, shaking my head. "Anyways, when will this take place?"

"Today. After school. My place. My mom's not home." Cartman says. He starts walking away, much to my relief.

"Fine." I say, before going back to my homework.

I spend the rest of the day sweating nervously, trying not to think about the fact that I'm going to lose my virginity. Not only that, but it'll be to Cartman. Eric Cartman. His penis is going to be inside my ass.

And if I can't take it...

I almost consider telling a teacher that I'm sick. But then that would mean I'm forfeiting, and Cartman would be the victorious one.

Either way, I'm fucked.

Heheh. That was a joke.

The final bell rings. Almost as soon as it does, my phone vibrates. Not surprisingly, it's from Cartman.

From: Fatass

HEY JOO MEET ME OUTSIDE BY THE FRONT. C U SOON ;)

I groan at the message, and walk, slowly, to the main door of the school. I spot Cartman easily, and walk up to him.

I take a deep breath before speaking. "Come on, let's go get this over with." I mumble.

"Someone's eager." Cartman says. He still has that fucking smirk on his face.

I don't say anything else as Cartman and I walk to his house. I just pray and hope that nobody sees us and gets the wrong idea.

We get to his house, and he leads me to his room.

"Can I at least shower first?" I ask, suddenly aware of the body odor coming from me, probably from spending half the day being nervous as fuck.

"No, Kahl, I'm afraid you can't. Now take your damn clothes off." Cartman turns to the drawer besides his bed. He opens it and digs around.

I glare at him before taking off my shirt and pants, and throwing both unceremoniously to the floor.

Cartman turns around, holding up two condoms. "Protection is key, Kahl." He explains before putting them down. I can feel his eyes examining my body, and I cross my arms over my chest to lessen the embarrassment.

"What's wrong, is the scrawny little Jewrat self-conscious about his scrawny body?" Cartman asks, stepping closer to me and placing a hand on my shoulder. His eyes travel down, and he shakes his head. "Kahl, how am I supposed to fuck you with this pesky underwear on?" His hand slides from my shoulder to my waist, and I draw in a breath.

"P-please don't do that." I whisper.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Cartman asks, sliding his other hand down.

"Don't touch me like that." I whisper, biting down on my lower lip.

"Why's that?" Cartman asks. I say nothing, and instead just close my eyes. My face is probably bright red by now. I open my eyes, and look down, avoiding eye contact with Cartman.

"You... You don't LIKE it, do you?" He asks, laughing again. Cartman pulls his hands away from me (thank god) and starts taking off his own clothes.

Slowly, I slip off my underwear. I was horrified to see that I was already getting hard.

The last of Cartman's clothes come off, and I can't help but look at his body, and by body I mean cock. It's pretty long and thick...

I gulp. "W-what do I do?"

"Get on your knees, Jewboy." Cartman pushes me to the ground, and I land with a thud. I lay there, face down, and tears stinging my eyes. I hear Cartman unwrapping one of the condoms. I squeeze my eyes shut and bite down as hard as I can on my lip to try and hold back any noises that might come out of me.

Cartman pokes and prods at my hole for a few moments, and I can't help but think that it feels almost good.

The next thing I know, there's a sharp pain in my ass. Cartman's dick. Not that much is in yet, and he hasn't even moved.

"How does that feel, you fucking Jew?" He asks, running a hand down my back as his cock goes in deeper.

I squeeze my eyes tighter, and grip the carpet beneath me the best I can. Cartman starts thrusting slowly. The pain is almost unbearable, yet I stay silent. I want to know how long this'll last, but I'm terrified to open my mouth, in case a scream comes out. Or, even worse, a moan.

The tip of Cartman's cock brushes against a part inside of me, and it feels REALLY good. I feel the taste of blood fill my mouth, and then I squirm slightly, trying to get the good feeling to last longer. It still hurts like fuck, but the pleasure is dominating the pain.

Cartman stays pretty much quiet this whole time, except for small grunts and moans. I feel Cartman coming inside of me before he pulls out.

"Fucking Jew..." He says breathlessly.

"Surprised, are you?" I pant out, rolling over so I'm looking up at him.

"Ah, whatever." Cartman turns away from me, and takes off his condom. It's full of a white slimy substance. I try to push the thought out of my mind.

He tosses it onto his nightstand, and then lays face-down on his bed. "Do me now, Jew. And make it quick."

I almost laugh at this. "'Make it quick'? What are you, some kind of bitch who can't take a little anal?" I grab the second condom, and spend a few moments figuring out how to put it on before going to the edge of Cartman's bed. I position myself behind his large ass, and then line up my cock with his hole. This asshole doesn't need any preparation.

Heh. Asshole. Double meaning there.

I jam myself into him, and a loud scream comes out of Cartman's mouth. "WHAT THE FUCK, KAHL?"

"Just... Winning.. The bet." I pant as I start thrusting inside of him.

Cartman screams continuously, and it slowly turns into sobs, some coming out as words (mostly "Kahl" and "fuck").

"What's that, you little bitch?" I whisper, thrusting faster.

"K-kahl!" Cartman yells out.

"That's right. Say my goddamn name, you slutty little skank." I smirk through my pants, and slide my hand around Cartman's backside, rubbing his cock so it becomes hard again. There are still tears running down his face, but they are mixed with moans and whimpers. Now I can see why the fucking fatass likes torturing people so much.

"You... Fucking bitch... Stupid skank..." I pant as the pace of my thrusts increases.

I release my load inside of Cartman, causing him to let out a deafening scream. Once I pull out of his fat ass, he goes limp. I walk around so I can look him in the eye.

"I guess I won the bet." I say, not trying to mask the smugness in my voice.

"Fuck you, Kyle." Cartman says, trying to avoid eye contact.

"We'll have to do this again sometime." I say. In a bold move, I press a quick kiss to Cartman's mouth before going to put my clothes back on.

I don't look back as I walk out of Cartman's room.


End file.
